Left Behind
by Ladylunay
Summary: Cuando Altaïr es nombrado Gran Maestro de Masyaf, descubre un secreto que Al Mualim le escondía, Adha está viva. Desesperado, usa el Fruto del Eden para encontrarla, mas este, leyendo su deseos ocultos le transporta hasta 1500, al Renacimiento, quedando atrapado allí, encontrando a Ezio y su hermandad. Alt/Adha. Ezio/Cris /PAUSADO INDEFINIDAMENTE/


_**Disclaimer**_ — Nada de Assassins Creed me pertenece, pertenece a Ubisoft. De ser mío, otro gallo hubiera cantado.

 _ **Advertencias**_ — Lemon, violencia, spoilers, insultos. AC, básicamente.

 _ **Parejas**_ — Crezio (Ezio/Cristina) y Aladha (Altaïr/Adha).

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTA**_ _ **— En esta historia, igual que en Far Away (el otro fic de viaje temporal que subí) Ezio y Altaïr son parientes sanguíneos, es decir, que Altaïr es el antepasado directo de Ezio. Porque así es como debería haber sido, y así es como era hasta que Ubisoft la cagó. (De ahí que sus renders y el de Desmond, sean los mismos).**_

 _ **NOTA 2**_ _ **— En esta historia, a pesar de que en AC2 para formar parte de la Hermandad, Ezio no tuvo que perder el dedo anular, aquí lo he cambiado y es ley de los Asesinos que así sea, aquí SI deben perder el dedo, por muy avanzada que sea su hoja oculta. Me parece que era una prueba de mucho más valor y compromiso que la de la quemadura.**_

 _ **NOTA 3**_ _ **— Respecto a las parejas, no esperéis Altaïr/María en esta ocasión, puesto que aunque él si la conoce y sigo fielmente el canon de AC1 en ese punto, no se han enamorado. Ella ha seguido con su vida y él con la suya, ergo Altaïr sigue amando y ha amado únicamente a Adha.**_

 _ **NOTA 4**_ _ **— He variado ligeramente las edades de Ezio con respecto a sus hermanos. Claudia y él se sacan 17 años, en este punto Ezio tiene 39, Altaïr 30, y Claudia apenas 22. Es decir, que cuando Giovanni, Federico y Petruccio murieron, Claudia era un bebé recién nacido. Llamadlo licencia por el bien de la historia.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, sin más dilación os dejo con la lectura. Disfrutadla!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Left Behind**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Bajo el mismo sol**_

 _ **.**_

El sol era cálido y el aire olía a flores, húmedo y flagrante, tan distinto al ardiente y seco viento al que estaba acostumbrado. Se sentía cómodo, y bien, como si estuviera flotando en una nube.

Pero no parecía un sueño. Aquello era real, se sentía demasiado vívido como para ser una ensoñación.

Altaïr abrió los ojos encontrando que efectivamente no estaba muerto, ni atrapado dentro de un sueño. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del sol que entraba por el amplio ventanal pudo ver la escena que le rodeaba. Se encontraba tumbado en una cama, un amplio lecho con dosel y cortinajes de color verde parduzco con bordados en hilo de oro a ambos lados. _Ostentoso_ , se dijo internamente sabiendo que el lugar definitivamente no le era conocido. Alzó la vista más allá de la cama, recorriendo con su mirada la estancia.

Era una habitación de corte claramente europeo, por los muebles y la distribución que había en ella. Definitivamente no estaba en Masyaf, por descontado, conocía los muros de la fortaleza como un libro abierto. Aquello tampoco era Damasco, ni Jerusalén, ni Alejandretta, ni Acre; ni siquiera algo cercano a Tierra Santa, si debía hacer caso al presentimiento que su corazón le gritaba dentro de su cabeza a voz alzada. Miró a ambos lados y encontró un amplio armario de cuatro puertas con espejos incrustados en las mismas, y junto a este, una amplia cómoda de seis cajones.

A su lado había una especie de muñeco de madera como el que se podía usar para entrenar con las dagas y los cuchillos de lanzamiento, pensó, pero en lugar de tener una diana pintada, el maniquí sostenía una capa corta de cuero colgada de medio lado, la cual estaba desgastada y maltratada por el uso. Al otro lado había un escritorio amplio y lleno de cosas, tinteros, pergaminos y plumas esparcidos por encima de forma errática y desordenada. Junto a este, un amplio butacón de terciopelo cómodo y mullido junto a una chimenea que en ese momento estaba apagada.

Definitivamente, se dijo Altaïr, esa era una habitación de alguien pudiente, no la de un campesino. Comenzó a inquietarse, preguntándose cómo había llegado allí.

Se incorporó sobre la cama hasta quedar sentado, resbalando entonces la suave y sedosa sabana por su piel, revelando que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y llevaba un vendaje ceñido en su pecho y abdomen que no recordaba haberse hecho. Con cuidado y sujetándose el abdomen, Altaïr se puso en pie con un gesto de ligera molestia, encontrando que gracias a los dioses quien le hubiera puesto allí, había tenido la bondad de dejarle sus pantalones y el subligar que llevaba debajo.

El amplio lecho daba paso a un escalón de madera, y al fondo, justo en frente había una terraza que tenía las puertas de madera y cristal abiertas, dejando entrar la suave y aromática brisa. El águila se acercó al balcón, para comprobar de una vez por todas donde estaba, y cuando cruzó las puertas y su cuerpo entero fue bañado por el sol, su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

Estaba definitivamente muy lejos de casa.

Las campañas resonaron amplias y musicales en su tañido, mientras una bandada de palomas pasaba volando ante su ventana. Una fastuosa catedral con su cristiana cruz en la cúpula se alzaba majestuosa, alta y brillante ante sus ojos, rodeada de decenas, no, cientos de edificios de piedra de tejados anaranjados. Palacios, casas, torres… por el Credo… ¿dónde estaba?

Entonces, súbitamente el recuerdo de lo que había pasado, de cómo había llegado allí le golpeó como una ráfaga. Había sido el fruto, el maldito fragmento del Edén.

* * *

 _El sonido de las espadas resonaba en el patio mientras el rasgueo de la pluma sobre el pergamino dejaba la tinta fluir, llenando el valioso documento con los pensamientos del joven Águila de Masyaf, que ajeno a todo y a todos, estaba liberando su mente y corazón en esas páginas sin que nadie tuviera conocimiento de ello._

 _Apenas había comenzado hacía unas semanas, la idea surgida de dejar su sabiduría y conocimientos, todo aquello que pudiera legar de su conocimiento sobre el fragmento del edén y sus propias vivencias y errores para que las futuras generaciones no cayeran en las mismas faltas; pero aun habiendo pasado apenas unas semanas, decenas de páginas poblaban ya el escritorio del despacho del ahora Gran Maestro de la Hermandad, título que él no había buscado, pero que le habían concedido tras liberarlos de la tiranía y brujería del traidor Al Mualim._

 _El mismo que había querido como a un padre, el mismo al que había creído, obedecido y respetado. El mismo que ahora yacía muerto y enterrado bajo las piedras de ese ancestral castillo._

 _Habían pasado semanas desde aquella gran batalla en el patio de la fortaleza, y desde entonces Altaïr no había dejado que nadie se acercara al Fruto y lo tocara, pues no sabían cómo funcionaba ni a quién podía hacer presa de sus hechizos. Únicamente él se aventuraba a estudiarlo, siempre con la certeza de saber que algo podía suceder con ese artefacto tan desconocido como inesperado, pero era un riesgo que asumía, como hombre y como maestro de la Hermandad. Si alguien debía morir, que fuera él. Se sacrificaría por la Hermandad._

 _Sin embargo no eran esos pensamientos los que turbaran ahora su corazón, atribulado y lleno de angustia, incertidumbre e impotencia._

 _Hacía unos días había logrado descifrar con la ayuda de Malik, su fiel Malik al que tanto le debía ya, un texto cifrado escrito en uno de los cuadernos personales de su antiguo maestro. Y es que tras haberlo derrotado y que el Fruto del Edén se manifestara de forma directa, mostrando aquella esfera dorada con lo que parecía ser el mundo en el que vivían, Altaïr no había cejado en su intento de encontrarle una explicación a aquello que había visto._

 _¿Qué eran aquellas zonas que brillaban? ¿Qué significaba? ¿a quién estaba pues, dirigido tal mensaje oculto en el Fruto?_

 _A alguien muy superior a ellos, a alguien… que no era de este mundo, Altaïr había deducido. Y eso lo tenía claro… pero tal sospecha no lo libró de su empeño._

 _Por eso había seguido investigando y estudiando todas las pertenencias de Al Mualim, sus diarios, sus cuadernos, sus anotaciones. Todo aquello que pudiera ayudarle a explicarlo. Así era como había finalmente descubierto un libro grande, de tapas de cuero tachonado y tallado, hojas de papiro muy antiguas y amarillentas escritas en un idioma que él no sabía leer… hasta ahora. Malik y el descubrieron la traducción de los caracteres en otro de los manuscritos, y lograron transcribirlo sin margen de error; se aseguraron de ello._

 _Y las revelaciones que aquel antiguo libro de papiro les trajo… devastaron a Altaïr por completo._

 _Descubrieron que no solo había un Fruto del Edén. El que ellos le había quitado a Al Mualim no era sino un "fragmento". Había muchos más, de diferentes formas e índoles repartidos por el mundo; y aunque esa revelación era alarmante, lo que terminó de romperlo fue el saber que los fragmentos no eran destructibles. No podían destruirse… o morir. Leyó las palabras de Al Mualim al respecto, y su corazón ardió en llamas, de ira, furia y dolor encendidos por la mentira de aquel que había querido y confiado. Lo leyó una y mil veces. Pero no había duda al respecto, lo había traicionado._

" _Es una lástima haber perdido ese cáliz._

 _Hubiera sido una gran ventura tenerlo de mi lado, pero de nuevo esos necios se adelantaron en arrebatármelo._

 _Quién hubiera pensado que el fragmento adoptaría esa forma, la de una joven doncella… pero la suerte y el sino adoptan caminos inesperados en ocasiones, y en esa ocasión me sonrieron. Grande fue mi desconcierto al enterarme; mismo desconcierto que casi sentí cuando Altaïr, mi joven promesa, mi mejor recluta cayó rendido por sus encantos. ¡Necio chiquillo! Casi puedo reír por la ironía al imaginarlo. Mi pobre desgraciado muchacho, el impasible, el arrogante y orgulloso Altaïr, enamorado de un inalcanzable. Él lo niega y se escuda en su deber, o mejor podría decir que no es consciente de lo que siente por ella y por eso actuaba así; pero mejor para mí, tal sentimiento sirve a mis propósitos de manipularlo._

 _El que hubiera caído por la muchacha no era sino una ventaja para mi, que sabia y dulcemente lo incité a rescatarla, como una noble misión altruista… pero pasó lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Altaïr me falló, quizá movido por esos sentimientos tempestuosos que tenía por ella. Que él la creyera muerta no habla sino de su juventud y su trágica inexperiencia. La joven no está muerta obviamente, y claro está eso él lo ignora. Bien, me aseguraré que así siga siendo._

 _Sé que es un derroche por mi parte dejar pasar ese fragmento, pero no me conviene perder el control que ahora tengo sobre el muchacho, ni desafiarlos a ellos. ¡Malditos! llegará el momento de mi venganza, de que imponga la justicia y acabe con los inferiores seres que pugnan por ser guiados por una mano firme y que sin titubeos limpie la inmundicia. Pero no importa. Hay muchos más, y sé que pronto podre poner mis manos sobre otro que no está tan lejano, si el destino me sonríe."_

 _Y Altaïr tras haberlo leído había arrugado el papel decenas de veces, volviéndolo a alisar después, una y otra y otra vez, enjaulado y acorralado en su propia ira. ¿Cómo había podido Al Mualim usarlo tan vilmente? Ahora lo entendía, por supuesto, para su maestro y figura paternal, él no había sido más que una herramienta que usar y desechar, pero el tener el conocimiento no le dolía menos._

 _Adha estaba viva. Viva. La mujer que había amado, la que aún amaba y por la que tanto había penado… vivía._

 _Aunque supiera que no tenía ningún sentido, pues la vio morir en sus brazos, si era cierto que estaba con vida Altaïr sabía una cosa. Pasara lo que pasara, la encontraría._

 _Y así había comenzado esa búsqueda, ese sin vivir, esa ardua y extensa investigación día tras día, noche tras noche sobre el Fragmento del Edén que poseía, intentando desentrañar la posición y ubicación de los demás fragmentos, de los cuales, uno podría ser ella._

 _Suspiró, arrojando la pluma sobre el pergamino, releyendo sus propias palabras._

" _El fragmento parece tan indescifrable como inalcanzables las estrellas. Me siento frustrado. A veces se manifiesta y muestra conocimientos de los que jamás hubiera podido imaginar que existieran, imágenes a mi parecer inconexas y sin sentido, pero que por alguna extraña razón encuentro relacionadas de algún modo. Tiene que haber algo más, tiene que haber una respuesta, únicamente debo hallarla, por descorazonador que en estos momentos de incertidumbre me parezca._

 _Desde que averigüé la verdad sobre ella no he cejado en la búsqueda, y el fragmento parece recompensarme con esas imágenes, a veces incluso sonidos las acompañan, alegres músicas de flautas y pequeños sitares redondos portados por gentes extrañas con plumas en sus sombreros y vestimentas amaneradas. Pero sigo sin entender que significan. ¿Qué desea el fruto que haga? ¿es acaso un lugar en concreto al que debo viajar? ¿Si es así, cuál es, pues? ¿Por qué si no, me lo muestra?_

 _A veces, en mi desesperación, he llegado a pensar que este endemoniado artefacto no es sino un juguete que juega con las emociones._

 _Esos seres… esos… "otros" que lo poseyeron, que lo crearon ¿Quién sabe si no están más que jugando con nosotros? ¿Por qué si no, ahora que mi atribulado corazón se hace preguntas, es que se manifiesta con más frecuencia, sin buscarlo yo ni pretenderlo? ¿Qué más oculta este objeto?_

 _Si este fragmento me ha de conducir a Adha, que así sea, pero su conocimiento me parece tan inaccesible como inalcanzable hallarla… Adha…_

 _Adha._

 _A penas me atrevo a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta, tan frágil me parece como si pudiera perderse en el viento, con su recuerdo. No la olvidaría. Ni sus ojos negros, ni su piel dorada, ni sus largos rizos oscuros que caían sobre su cintura cual cascada. Anhelar algo que apenas había tenido, placer que como dulce melaza apenas alcance a rozar parece arrogante, casi un capricho, pero de ser así ¿Por qué mi corazón late de esta forma? ¿Porque me la arrebataron? ¿o por saber que puedo en verdad tenerla en mis brazos?_

 _A veces creo, que ya no sé nada, si solo pierdo mi tiempo o si no soy más que un juguete en manos de otros… espera por mí, Adha, voy a encontrarte…_

 _Voy a encontrarte…_

— _Vas a desfallecer, novicio, si sigues matándote así delante de ese maldito objeto —dijo una voz a su espalda, sobresaltándolo y sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones._

 _No reaccionó, pues era una voz que de sobra conocía, no le hizo falta girarse para saber que se trataba de su mejor amigo. En lugar de ello cerró los ojos y suspiró, agotado, dejándose caer sobre la silla en la que se encontraba._

— _Malik… —suspiró de nuevo, girándose por fin._

— _Vete a dormir, Altaïr, yo me ocuparé de todo mientras descansas —e hizo una pausa—. Estás agotado, y lo sabes._

— _No puedo dormir ahora, Malik, no ahora que estoy tan cerca —negó el águila, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado—. El fruto me ha mostrado esta noche más imágenes, y aunque antes no las entendía, creo que al fin he comprendido su significado._

— _¿No has dormido en toda la noche? —repitió Malik, ignorando lo que había dicho—, no puedes seguir así, Altaïr, te estás destrozando. Necesitas alejarte del Fruto, te va a consumir._

— _¡Basta, Malik, puedo manejarlo! —exclamó Altaïr, alzando la voz más de lo que pretendía._

 _Malik le miró seriamente por la repentina dureza de sus palabras, pero no realmente sorprendido, pues en verdad estaba preocupado. Desde que su amigo había descubierto que esa mujer estaba viva, no había dejado de investigar el fragmento sin descanso, en ocasiones agotándose a sí mismo, pues lo compaginaba con los deberes de Gran Maestro de la Hermandad, asignando misiones, entrenando a novicios para subir ánimos, luchando para practicar con las armas, dando charlas… Altaïr llevaba unas semanas agotadoras, y si no se detenía, su cuerpo lo acabaría pagando; desfallecería._

 _Y en una vida de Assassin, dura y arriesgada como la que ellos llevaban, la debilidad no era una posibilidad, no era una opción._

— _Disculpa, Malik, me he sobrepasado —se disculpó Altaïr, llevando ambos dedos a las sienes, masajeándolas._

— _Escúchame por una vez, idiota —dijo Malik con voz que pretendía ser jovial, pero con una seriedad implícita que Altaïr sabía de sobra que no hablaba tono de broma—. Descansa unas horas. Come, duerme, reponte. Yo guardaré el fragmento, si eso te tranquiliza, pero por los dioses, Altaïr. Déjalo._

 _Altaïr se levantó, estirando el cuello y las piernas, finalmente asintiendo derrotado._

— _Está bien, amigo mío, te haré caso y me tomaré un par de días de descanso —dijo Altaïr—, tengo mucho que pensar todavía._

— _Pues no pienses tanto, novicio, o se te derretirá el cerebro de tanto esforzarte —sonrió Malik, ahora sí, bromeando._

— _Muy gracioso —chasqueó Altaïr, respondiendo con ironía—, muy bien, vamos._

 _Entonces Altaïr se giró hasta el escritorio, donde el Fruto descansaba, tomándolo con su mano derecha para entregárselo a Malik, que estaba esperándolo apoyado sobre la puerta del despacho. Sin embargo, algo sucedió que les sorprendió a ambos. En cuanto Altaïr puso su mano sobre el fragmento, como otras tantas decenas de veces había sucedido sin ninguna novedad, el Fruto se activó brillando con una intensidad que los cegó a ambos._

 _Tanto el águila como el rafik miraron el objeto en la mano del hombre, asombrados, al ver como proyectaba unas imágenes que parecieron envolverlos, como transportándolos a otro lugar, como si ya no estuvieran en aquella habitación. Se vieron ambos en lo que parecía la plaza de una gran ciudad, rodeados de personas, personas europeas, de piel blanca y vestimentas extrañas. Había puestos, y músicos tocando, e incluso un encantador, escupiendo fuego._

 _Tanto Malik como Altaïr se quedaron boquiabiertos, pues ninguno había sido testigo nunca de una visión del Fruto tan vivida y nítida como la que les mostraba ahora. Podían oler los perfumes de las comidas y de las especias que había en la plaza, y sentir el roce de los vestidos de las damas que pasan a su lado._

— _Malik… no puedo soltarlo —dijo Altaïr, entre sorprendido por sus palabras y alarmado._

— _¿Cómo? —repitió el rafik._

— _No estoy bromeando, Malik —repitió el águila esta vez forcejeando con el objeto, intentando soltarlo, en vano—, ¡ayúdame!_

 _Sin embargo antes de que Malik pudiera llegar a ayudar a su amigo, el brillo del Fruto se hizo más intenso, cegándolos por completo a ambos. Cuando el brillo desapareció, en el pequeño despacho de piedra de la fortaleza de Masyaf no había rastro del Gran Maestro, ni del fragmento que tenía en la mano. El joven rafik estaba solo en la habitación._

 _Malik tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, procesando aún lo que había pasado, incrédulo y negándolo racionalmente, aún habiéndolo visto con sus propios ojos._

 _Altaïr había desaparecido, trasportado por el Fruto del Edén a quien sabía donde… sin dejar rastro. No podía ser cierto, no podía… y sin embargo, así era. El rafik se desesperó, sin saber qué hacer ni como actuar, por una vez en su vida tras la muerte de Kadar, asustado._

— _¡Altaïr! —gritó, desesperado._

 _Y como si de una cruel broma se tratase, Altaïr lo escuchó sin poder hacer nada, pues se sintió caer desde muy alto. No vio donde, ni por qué, pero sí que sintió el dolor de su caída; primero una vez, golpeándose el costado derecho de lleno en lo que pareció una fractura segura, y luego otra, contra el duro suelo de piedra. Piedra, no tierra, ni paja, ni arena. Dura y fría piedra._

 _Sus recuerdos posteriores estaban entremezclados, recordó el sabor de la sangre en su boca, y ver con la mirada nublada y borrosa cientos de pies, faldas de vestidos y una figura agacharse a su lado. Luego todo se volvió oscuro, y no recordaba nada más que fogonazos rápidos de manos cálidas limpiando su rostro, y luces de velas y candelabros. Eso era todo lo que recordaba… hasta ahora._

 _Era obvio que alguien le había recogido de la calle de esa extraña ciudad, pero amigo o enemigo, lo ignoraba. Aunque si debía hacer caso de lo que el aspecto de la habitación en la que se encontraba le decía; esa debía ser la casa de algún Templario._

* * *

Con el conocimiento claro en su mente, Altaïr tuvo la decisión tan clara en su mente como si su vista de águila la marcara.

Tenía que escapar de allí y regresar a Masyaf, y cuanto antes.

Sabiendo lo que debía hacer el joven maestre asintió para si mismo, comenzando a recorrer con su afilada mirada la habitación en busca de sus ropas. Su túnica, brazales y botas estaban desaparecidas; por no mencionar su cinturón y sus armas. Se sentía desnudo sin ellas, su hoja oculta era como una extensión de su brazo, tenía que encontrarlas sin demora. Pero no estaban allí. Ni siquiera su vista de águila las remarcaba; sea quien fuera que se las había quitado le conocía bien, pues las había escondido tras habérselas arrebatado.

Se dirigió entonces a la cómoda que había visto antes y abrió el primero de sus cajones, sacando una camisa cualquiera de dentro y poniéndosela. Era una prenda extraña, de lino blanco, bruñida y bordada como si la tela estuviera arrugada, y sus mangas y cintura en general eran amplias, revelando parte de su pecho y cuello.

—¿Quién demonios se pondría algo como esto? —murmuró Altair, molesto, abriendo ahora el armario en busca de unas botas.

Por suerte para él nada más abrir las puertas encontró lo que buscaba, varios pares de botas de diferentes estilos estaban allí. Se sorprendió al comprobar que varias de ellas se asemejaban bastante a las suyas propias. De cuero pulido, cómodas y perfectas para trepar, saltar y escalar. Otras por el contrario eran más ostentosas y poco útiles, así que las descartó, tomando un par de las primeras.

De nuevo para su sorpresa, comprobó que el hombre que fuera dueño de ellas, gastaba su mismo pie, _una bendición para mi_ , se dijo internamente sin mejorar su humor, pero peor para el otro.

Una vez preparado, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación con los sentidos alerta y en guardia, sin saber que encontraría al otro lado. Abrió la tallada puerta de roble solo para encontrar un amplio corredor de piedra y un ventanal al otro lado, ni un guardia ni nada peligroso esperándolo. Pero no dejó que eso lo calmara. Comenzó a recorrer el corredor hasta llegar a unas escaleras de piedra que bajaban. Las paredes estaban decoradas de forma lujosa, con cuadros y tapices de hermosa factura y marcos.

" _Estoy casi seguro de que es la casa de un templario, debo ir con pies de plomo ahora que estoy desarmado"_ —pensó Altaïr.

Cuando llegó a final de las escaleras se encontró en una estancia amplia llena de candelabros y plantas, con una lujos alampara de cristal y decenas de velas colgando del techo, sin embargo a pesar de la multitud de ventanas que le rodeaban y que no parecían tener goznes o puertas que las abrieran y le permitieran escapar, la puerta no estaba cerca. Maldijo internamente, comenzando a andar en la primera dirección que encontró, hacia su derecha.

Se encontró a si mismo dentro de lo que era sin duda alguna un salón: sofás, mesillas y chimenea decoraban la estancia de paredes de madera oscura llenas de tapices y mas cuadros. Sin embargo el águila no previó lo que sucedió a continuación, asombrado como estaba por el derroche del lugar. Había alguien sentado en el sofá a su espalda, que se puso en pie de un salto, mirándolo alarmada nada más darse cuenta de que la había descubierto, cruzando sus ojos claros con los suyos, dorados.

Se trataba de una mujer joven, apenas una muchacha que no sobrepasaría la veintena de primaveras.

—Mujer… —comenzó a decir Altaïr alzando una mano para tranquilizarla, pero ella le interrumpió con un grito.

—¡ _Fratello_! —gritó ella, retrocediendo.

Altaïr frunció los labios y cerró la mano que tenía alzada en un puño, bajando el brazo. Ella lo había delatado, así que seguramente tendría compañía. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, él estaba en inferioridad numérica y desarmado. Bueno, ya no había remedio, se las había visto peores. Sea quien fuera ese fratello que ella había mencionado, iba a pasar un mal rato si se interponía en su camino. Se fijó entonces en la muchacha, observándola a medida que el sonido de botas se acercaba.

Llevaba un vestido extraño, en nada parecido al de las mujeres cristianas de Tierra Santa, era ostentoso y revelador, lleno de bordados con motivos florales. La tela del corpiño y las mangas, de un rico e intenso color asalmonado cubría parcialmente una falda de color marfil pálido, y multitud de perlas surcaban sus mangas y la diadema que decoraba su largo cabello castaño, suelto por su espalda en largas ondas rizadas. Sus ojos azules parecían atónitos al mirarle, y la inquietud brillaba en su rostro, agitado.

—¡ _Andiamo, fratello_! —llamó ella, al ver que Altaïr se acercaba—, ¡se ha despertado!

El águila intentó un último intento de dialogar con la muchacha antes de que el otro entrara, al ver que por alguna inexplicable razón que el Fragmento del Edén había propiciado, la entendía, comprendía su idioma y seguramente ella también le encontraría sentido a sus palabras.

—Escucha, mujer, no te voy a hacer… —intentó, para ser de nuevo interrumpido.

—¡Ezio! —exclamó ella, tensa como la cuerda de un arco.

Y finalmente el mencionado hizo su aparición en la sala a paso rápido, dejándolo asombrado por incontable vez en ese día.

— _Bongiorno, Altaïr_ —saludó el hombre, girándose después hacia la muchacha—. Tranquila, Claudia, recuerda lo que hemos hablado.

—Es idéntico, Ezio, aún más estando despierto —dijo la joven acercándose—, la estatua no le hace justicia al vinculo, ¿no será una brujería?

—Basta, _sorellina,_ no es ningún ardid, es él como ya te he dicho —increpó el hombre—. Déjanos, debo hablar con él.

La joven asintió y salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Altaïr había observado la escena sin interrumpir, dándose cuenta de que obviamente hablaban de él, y aunque no comprendía el contexto, si debía admitir que a la joven no le faltaba razón. El parecido entre el hombre ante él y el mismo era irreal, hipnótico, como verse reflejado ante un espejo. Había ligeras diferencias, claro, pero no cabía dudas entre que el fruto le había enviado allí por algo.

Le observó, comprobando que el otro hacía lo mismo con él.

Aunque ciertamente eran muy parecidos en complexión y porte, el extranjero era más fornido que él mismo, pero también más mayor en edad. El color de su piel era indudablemente más claro, pero la cicatriz en el labio y el color de los ojos, dorado, indómito, permanecía. Una cuidada barba recorría su rostro, y el cabello, del mismo color que el suyo propio, era largo, cruzaba sus hombros en una coleta baja atada con un lazo.

—Me has llamado por mi nombre —dijo Altaïr finalmente, receloso y en guardia—. ¿Quién eres? ¿de qué me conoces? habla.

El extranjero alzó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de medio lado, casi con diversión.

—En realidad, creo que soy yo quien debería hacer las preguntas, ¿no lo crees, _mentore_? —dijo el hombre, y antes de que pudiera responder, continuó—. Sin embargo, seré justo, pues estás en un medio que desconoces, como un pez fuera del agua, me atrevería a decir.

Altaïr no dijo nada, tan solo tensó la mandíbula y esperó, molesto por el hecho de que el hombre pareciera saber que se encontraba disconforme e inconfortable con su situación actual. No debía mostrarse en desventaja… pero al parecer era algo evidente que el otro ya sabía. No obstante se mantuvo serio, puede que estuviera en desventaja, pero mostrarse débil no entraba en su carácter ni en lo que le habían enseñado.

Mientras pensaba, el otro se alejó un par de pasos hasta apoyar su espalda sobre la repisa de la chimenea, observándolo desde allí.

—Supongo que debería empezar por presentarme —dijo, acariciándose la barbilla—, después hablaremos de cómo has llegado aquí, si te parece.

De nuevo Altaïr guardó silencio, sopesando sus opciones. Si resultaba ser alguien de confianza, puede que le contara algo; si por el contrario resultaba ser un enemigo, daría cuenta de él. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Al ver que no añadiría nada, el extranjero continuó.

—Veamos… en primer lugar, te doy la bienvenida a Italia —dijo el hombre, sorprendiéndolo—, estás en mi villa, en Florencia.

Altaïr le miró atónito, como si no pudiera creer sus palabras. ¿En Italia decía? eso estaba más allá del Mediterráneo, eran las costas de donde partían los barcos hacia Tierra Santa. La teoría del Templario tomaba fuerza con cada palabra del hombre.

—Parece que eso no te lo esperabas —sonrió el italiano ampliamente—. _Vene, vene_ , permíteme que siga —añadió—. Me llamo Ezio Auditore, y soy un Maestro Assassin, igual que tú.

Eso pareció sorprender mucho más a Altaïr, que ya no se molestó en disimular su sorpresa. Sin embargo, la sorpresa inicial fue sustituida rápidamente por la sospecha, era obvio que mentía.

—Si eres un Assassin como dices, pruébalo —espetó Altaïr, el ceño fruncido y los músculos en tensión, listo para saltar en ataque—. ¿A qué hermandad perteneces? ¿Quién es tu gran maestro?

—Creo que no tiene mucho sentido que te lo diga, pues ni siquiera los conoces, es muy posterior a tu… —pero se interrumpió, como si no quisiera revelar algo, suspirando—. ¡Ah! _Va bene_ , te responderé. Pertenezco a la hermandad de Roma, y en cuanto al _mentore_ … lo tienes delante. Yo soy el gran maestro de esta hermandad.

Altaïr bufó escépticamente entrecerrando los ojos, comenzando a andar en semicírculos lentamente, rodeando a Ezio como un depredador.

—Que conveniente —dijo deteniéndose de pronto—. Muy bien, "Gran maestro" recita el credo… si es que lo conoces.

El tal Ezio sonrió de nuevo, negando con la cabeza como si lo esperara. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Altaïr se sentía acorralado, y supuestamente era quien tenía el control. Pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando el mayor comenzó lentamente a recitar, palabra por palabra su credo, aquel que jamás revelaban.

— _Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda, nada es verdad_ —dijo—, _aunque otros hombres estén coartados por la ley o la moral, recuerda, todo está permitido. Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz. Luchamos por el libre albedrío del ser humano, por la justicia. Somos Asesinos, ese es nuestro Credo, nuestra misión. Aparta tu hoja de la carne del inocente, siempre se discreto, jamás comprometas a la Hermandad._

Y entonces se detuvo, acercándose hasta quedar a solo unos palmos de distancia, casi tanto que podían sentir el aire el uno del otro.

—Y si esa no es prueba suficiente, aquí tienes esta —enfatizó alzando su mano, en la que por todos los dioses, efectivamente le faltaba un dedo, el dedo anular—. ¿Alguna duda más, _mentore_?

Altaïr se había quedado sin palabras. Por una vez en su vida, no supo que decir, ninguna frase arrogante, mordaz o ingeniosa. Solo y únicamente una frase, una pregunta le venía a la mente.

—Por los dioses… ¿quién eres realmente? —dijo, mostrándose sin pretenderlo confundido—, ¿qué está pasando?

—A lo primero si puedo responderte —dijo Ezio—, a lo segundo… me temo que eres tú quien debe saberlo.

Altaïr avanzó hasta quedar sentado sobre los mullidos cojines del sofá, asimilando lo que acababa de conocer, sin saber que todo aquello solo estaba empezando.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hasta aquí llegó el capitulo 1, espero que os haya gustado. Yo estoy muy ilusionada con traeros esta historia. En el próximo Altaïr se enterara de que Ezio es su tatataranieto ¿Qué hara?**_

 _ **Este es el primer fic de Assassins Creed que escribo con verdadera ilusión y ganas desde que saliera AC La Hermandad, y es que, yo personalmente dejé la saga allí, tras la decepción que me supuso Revelations. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que mi Hype ha vuelto, estoy muy contenta! (agradecédselo a Assassins Creed Origins, que sale estas navidades y que me tiene enamorada, viva Egipto!) Tengo confianza en que Ubisoft lo hará bien por primera vez en años.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, a pesar de que estoy contenta, si debo deciros que me gustaría que me dejarais vuestra opinión en un comentario, por favor os lo pido, pues ciertamente con hype y todo, ya no escribo con tanta facilidad, me cuesta muchísimo, es un esfuerzo hacerlo, documentarme y trabajarme una trama bien escrita y plasmada, y esta historia la escribo por vosotros, para compartirla con vosotros, los lectores. Es decir que si veo que nadie lo lee o le gusta o me deja pensamientos… pues para que me voy a molestar en ello, me voy a jugar al Gwent (larga vida a The Witcher 3, eh? XD) y santas pascuas.**_

 _ **Nada más que deciros, queridos lectores, ojala os guste la historia, la disfrutéis y me dejéis vuestra opinión para que suba mi ánimo de escribir y motivación.**_

 _ **Un besito grande.**_


End file.
